


A New Man

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Comedy, Demon Derek Hale, Demons, Evolved Derek Hale, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Malia's Biological Mother, McCall Pack, Mild Sexual Content, Older Everybody, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Still a Banshee Lydia Martin, The Desert Wolf, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Violence, Warlocks, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What -" Derek stares for a few more moments, then squints, as if somehow willing his human reflection to return before his eyes widen in realisation. "NO!" He bellows, his now booming voice shaking the mirror as well as the surrounding walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kill the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not sorry, but I just can't help myself. I have so many ideas I just wanna write down. So here's another one of them, inspired by the season four Buffy episode, 'A New Man.'
> 
> Lemme know what you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Derek stalks angrily through the graveyard, Lydia and Liam both following closely behind him. Liam's senses are alert for any dangers, while Lydia carries a small axe close to her chest.

"Hey, didn't you say this demon prince dude was supposed to rise at sunset?" Liam asks as he falls in line beside the older werewolf.

"Yes." Derek grunts out, clearly still pissed from the day's events.

"So..." Liam glances towards the crescent moon hanging over their heads. "Aren't we a LITTLE late?"

"Yes, well," Derek huffs, shooting the younger wolf a glare. "If I HADN'T had to search the entire fucking globe for our Miss Stilinski AND had talk to that rat bastard she calls a professor -"

"Uh-huh," Lydia smirks knowingly, because Derek doesn't exactly hide his anger (or his jealousy) very well. "AND if you hadn't of gotten lost on the campus right afterwards..."

Derek shoots her a brief glare, also. "Whatever. That place was like a fucking jungle or something. And I've lived in New York before, for crying out loud!"

Lydia let's out a very unladylike snort, clearly very amused with the grumpy, old wolf's complaining.

"Well, what're we gonna do exactly?" Liam asks, merely intrigued.

Derek let's out another huff. "We're gonna kill the demon, obviously. In fact, you guys can just go home, if you want. I can take care of this, myself."

"Oh, really?" Lydia arches a brow at that. "You need magic to kill this thing."

Derek glares at her once again, though, this time, looks mostly offended. "I HAVE used magic without Stiles before. I think I'll be fine." He leads them towards the stone crypt, uses his supernatural strength to pull the heavy metal door open. "Although," He continues, his voice just low enough for them to hear. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if we WERE too late. Demon on the loose, carnage everywhere..."

Liam arches a brow as they enter the small, stone building, the place still deadly silent and neat, as well as completely empty. "Uhh... Seems like our better demons will clear up after themselves." He says in bewilderment as they take a look around.

"I don't understand." Derek frowns, looks deeply confused. "There should be ruptured earth, broken stone..." He glances around, his frown only deepening as he takes it all in. After a few more minutes, he finally sets the duffel bag down at the stone alter in the center of the room. "Well, apparently, it hasn't happened yet." He chimes, looking rather pleased as he takes the items for the ritual out of the bag and begins to set them up. "A bit of luck, for a change."

"Or, y'know what I bet happened?" Liam pipes up. "I bet Cody took care of it."

Lydia nods. "Yeah, Stiles probably told him all about it and he came and cleared it all up for her." She tries to bite back a smirk as she says, "I think he's pretty sweet on her."

Liam scoffs out a laugh. "Yeah, no kidding." Though, unlike the banshee, he's totally oblivious to the older wolf's true affections towards the spark.

"...Who?" Derek arches a brow, glances between the both of them rather expectantly. He knows exactly who, of course, he and Cody Daniels are old... Well, not friends, but he knows the guy. Grew up around him. But the others don't need to know that. Especially not Stiles.

"Cody, dude." Liam says, like it has any fucking significant meaning to the older wolf. Which it really doesn't, not anymore anyway. "Professor Cody Daniels. That guy you were arguing with today."

"Yeah," Lydia nods in agreement. "It must be him. I mean, it has that "too neat" look going on. He probably used him mojo to clear it all up."

"I'm sorry, just... Just stop. Both of you." Derek slowly rises to his feet, pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to understand just what the actual fuck is going on here. "Now... What the fuck does ANY of this demon stuff have to do with Stiles' new professor?"

"Dude..." Liam looks incredibly lost. "You know... I'm SURE you know... Stiles MUST have told you..."

"Told me what?" Derek asks, growing increasingly impatient as he glares at the both of them once again.

Lydia frowns, now slightly confused, too. How can he not know? "Well... He's like, an all time powerful warlock..."

"...What?" Derek's mouth is wide open, his eyes wide, too, because what the actual fuck? Why wouldn't Stiles tell him? Why wouldn't ANY of them fucking tell him!?

"Yeah, dude." Liam nods. "He's actually the mystery guy we've been trying to chase down for the last year and a half."

"What!? Oh, well, that's fan-fucking-tastic!" Derek snaps, looks positively outraged by this new information. "After I've spent fucking months tracking this asshole down, fighting to find a fucking SCRAP of information, but NOBODY bothers to tell me that Stiles is DATING him!?"

"What!? No! They're NOT dating!" Because Lydia feels like she has to quickly clarify that part. She doesn't want Stiles to kill her, thank you very much.

Derek merely scoffs at that before he demands, "Who else knows about this?"

"No one!" Liam quickly interjects, looks rather afraid now. "No one else knows about this."

Lydia sighs, clearly beat before she mumbles out, "Scott... And Kira. But that's it!"

"Actually, I think Malia knows, too..." Liam mutters, wearing a sheepish smile. "Oh, and, uh, Peter."

"Peter!?" Derek's jaw drops, an incredulous look shrewn across his face. "PETER fucking knew before me!? What the fuck!?"

"W-well, it wasn't really Stiles' fault!" Liam squeals. "You know how he's been stalking her for the last few weeks! He probably saw them!"

"Yeah," Lydia nods, and scowls. "We didn't tell him."

"Yeah, nobody ever tells Peter anything." Liam says, like he thinks that'll make every all better. Well, he can hope, can't he?

Derek merely glares at them both.

"So, I think the demon's probably a little late." Lydia chirps, quickly slapping on a pleasant grin.

"Yeah, me, too." Liam quickly nods in agreement.

Derek's glare intensifies before he finally let's out a defeated huff. "Oh, forget it. You two can just go. I'll clear up here." He grumbles, bending back down to shove the objects back into the bag. "I may stay a little longer, just in case."

"Are you sure?" Lydia arches a brow.

"Yes. Go." Derek grumbles, not even bothering to face them anymore.

Lydia and Liam quickly scuffle off, not wanting to piss the older wolf off anymore than they already have done.

Derek's left alone, and after a few more minutes of waiting around, he finally decides to zip up the duffel, giving up altogether. "Who am I kidding?" He mutters angrily as he swings the bag over his shoulder. "NOTHING is going to happen." He storms out of the tomb, slamming the heavy, metal door behind him.

"...Oh, I wouldn't say THAT." Out of the shadows, inside of the (now empty) tomb, Cody finally emerges, a pleased smirk slapped across his face. "I wouldn't say that, at all. In fact, Der-Bear, I'd say something REALLY interesting is about to -"

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" The door suddenly opens again, Derek poking his head inside.

Cody, clearly been caught off guard, nearly jumps out of his skin. "Oh, shit! I thought you'd gone!"


	2. Bad for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah," Derek nods, his grip tightening on the older man's throat. "Bad for YOU."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've been a busy, little writer this passed week. I've just not had the chance to upload anything.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Professor Daniels." Derek smirks smugly as he slowly re-enters the tomb, and closes the metal door quietly behind him. "Oh, you have NO idea how much beating the blood out of you is going to improve my day." He taunts as he drops the duffel bag on the ground beside his feet.

Cody eyes the wolf warily for a few seconds, then tries to make a run for the door.

Derek easily catches him by the throat, hauling his feet off of the ground and letting him dangle there, like a helpless, little (slimy) fish.

"N-now, Derek," Cody stammers slightly, but he seems more desperate than afraid. "I-I know you wanna beat me to a bloody pulp -"

"Understatement." Derek growls, flashing his blue eyes up at him.

"OR you could listen to me for a moment, and find out what's really going on here." Cody motions to their surroundings.

Derek narrows his eyes, looks very sceptical, to say the very least. "What're you talking about?"

"Something bad is going to happen." Cody says, and now the wolf smells true fear on him.

"Yeah," Derek nods, his grip tightening on the older man's throat. "Bad for YOU."

"Derek, LISTEN! Listen to me! Seriously!" Cody practically squeals, like he's actually begging. "It's gonna be bad for me, but it's gonna be even worse for Stiles."

"What about Stiles!?" Derek snarls, his eyes glowing and his claws now digging into flesh.

"You HAVE to listen to me! You're gonna need time to prepare her!" Cody pleads.

Derek eyes him warily for a moment before huffing out in defeat and letting the "professor" drop onto his knees. "Fine. Talk."

+

[A Half Hour Later...]

They find a nearby bar, and Derek doesn't like any of this one little bit, but he let's his concern (as well as intrigue) get the better of him.

As they sit opposite one another in one of the booths along the back wall, the waitress comes over with their beverages and while Cody shoots her a flirty smile, Derek rolls his eyes.

Cody sips at his brandy, then leans back comfortably in his seat as he let's out a content sigh. "Now, isn't this more fun than kicking my ass?" He quips, arching a brow and grinning.

Derek looks sorely unimpressed as he simply replies, "No."

"Oh." Cody's gleeful expression dims, though, only a little. "Well, it's more fun for ME."

Derek scoffs quietly as he mutters out, "Just tell me whatever it is you have to tell me so I can leave already."

Cody tuts at the wolf. "Such an angry, young man." He pouts, though, he's clearly teasing. "We used to be friends, Derek, you and I."

Derek glares at him. "Yeah, well, I've learned to forget about certain things. And certain people."

Cody shoots him a clearly over-dramatic look of hurt. "And just when did it all fall apart for us?"

"I believe around the time you started worshipping chaos." Derek grunts out. "Now, tell me what you have to tell me and stay the fuck away from Stiles."

"Ah, religious intolerance. That's a sad case of affairs." Cody says, merely ignoring the threat. He seems, annoying, a lot more at ease with himself than he did before and it makes the wolf wonder. "I mean, just look at the Irish and their troubles -"

Derek huffs loudly, angrily rises from his seat and goes to leave.

As the wolf predicts, Cody immediately stops him. "Okay, okay!"

Derek turns back to him, arches a brow as he asks, "Are you going to cut the bullshit?"

Cody sighs loudly, defeated, but nods anyway.

So, Derek slowly sits back down in his seat and stares expectantly, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Something is happening in the dark worlds." Cody begins, pausing to take a sip of his brandy. "It's all rumours and whispers out there, right now. Although, there IS one thing coming through, loud and clear - something is hurting supernatural creatures, both beasts," He says, shooting the werewolf a pointed look. "But mainly, it's after all the magical beings, like myself, and Stiles. And for once, it's NOT the hunters."

Derek frowns, is confused, obviously, intrigued, still and also now, very worried. However, he's still sceptical, knows this man can't be trusted, could never be trusted. He was Peter Hale's best fucking friend, after all. Another reason for Derek not to trust him, or at least not outright.

"Do YOU happen to know anything about it?" Cody asks the wolf.

Derek shakes his head. "What are 'they' saying about it?"

"Oh, you know demons." Cody chuckles lightly. "With them, it's all, "pain as bright as two suns." That kinda thing."

Derek merely nods.

"But they're scared, that's for sure." Cody says, looks slightly scared himself.

"What else do you know?" Derek asks, "Do you have any idea of what this thing could be?"

"Nope." Cody huffs out with a shake of his head. "I wish I did."

Derek's jaw tightens with annoyance. "You're NOT being very helpful. Especially for a guy who DOESN'T want to get the shit kicked out of him."

"Oh, but I AM, Derek." Cody says, and for the first time tonight, he seems genuinely serious as he leans forward across the table and looks the wolf dead in the eyes. "I'm giving you a very valuable warning here. Whatever IS doing this, it's certainly NOT respecting the old ways."

Derek scoffs at that, his mind briefly flashing to Kate. "Nobody does anymore."

"We've never pretended to actually like one another, Derek." Cody sighs as he leans back in his seat again and grins cheekily back at the wolf. "But you gotta admit, we're a couple of old mystics at heart. It's not about the magic, it's about the knowledge. And you know what they say about knowledge." He chuckles when the wolf only glares at him. "WE always know what we're dealing with, don't we? When it really comes down to it anyway."

Derek scoffs, once more. "Right." He chides. "That's why you were always getting into trouble."

Cody grins at that. "Awh, I knew you missed me."

And quite obviously, Derek can only glare in response.

+

[A Few Hours Later...]

"'N uh, y'know what, uh... Y'know what pisses me off thee most about all-ah this?" Derek slurs, he actually slurs. He's actually managed to drink enough to become drunk. It's been a while, but he's actually kind of oddly enjoying himself. He feels calm, relaxed, but still annoyed. Always annoyed. He thinks he was born annoyed, he almost swears upon it.

Opposite him, Cody hums loudly in response, waits for the answer as he throws back yet another shot of golden tequila.

"Here -" Derek burps quietly, pulls a disgusted face before simply carrying on. "Here's what pisses me off thee most - I fight the forces of darkness, LITERALLY all-ah my life,"

Cody nods, looks deeply enthralled as he leans closer to pay attention, his eyes wide, like a child listening to an enchanting tale.

"Aaand," Derek gulps down the nasty taste in the back of his mouth. "'N then, Martha suddenly shows up from outta nowhere, after a lifetime of absence from her kid n' all-ah her responsibilities, n' demons n' werewolves alike are suddenly shitting themselves with fear." He scowls, clearly angry. God, he hates that woman. "It's not fair! The little bastards never even fucking noticed ME!"

"Well, I mean, they're pretty busy." Cody airs as he presses his brandy glass to his lips and gulps it down in one go. "Who -" He hiccups. "Who's Martha?"

"My cousin's mother. Y'know, the desert wolf Peter banged?" Derek asks with a bitter snort.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Cody grimaces. "I don't remember liking her all that much."

Derek glares angrily down at his empty shot glass. "Oh, she is just awful. Seriously. N' she's one of those people who fake being nice, but she's totally two-faced. She said I was too old to even be hanging around with Stiles n' the others, that I need to get a life. I have a life!"

"I don't doubt it." Cody says, really means it in his drunken state. He still hates Derek, but he's missed the old face, the familiar company.

The waitress suddenly appears to stack their empty glasses onto the tray she's holding, and of course, not so much to the wolf's surprise, the warlock can't help himself.

Cody shoots the pretty, young blonde a cheesy (drunken) grin, or what he probably thinks is a charming smile. "Here, love." He pulls out his business card and holds it out to her. "M' name n' phone number." He gently grabs a hold of her free hand and places the card in it, his grin widening up at her as he does. "Call me. I'll show ya a real good time."

The waitress glances down at the card, then arches an amused brow as she glances back to him. "YOU'RE Roger Moore?"

"God's honest... Truth." Cody holds up his hand, then glances towards the wolf. "Tell her, Derek."

Derek rolls his eyes, can't help smirking in amusement as he glances towards the blonde. "He's really not."

The waitress merely chuckles as she walks off.

"Thanks for that, wolf-boy!" Cody grumbles with a glare.

Derek's smirk widens. "Face it." He shrugs casually as he takes a sip of his beer. "We've changed. We've aged." He scoffs, then. "Although, YOU'RE still a self-centred n' sarcastic asshole."

Cody can't help grinning at that. "Well, then," He raises his new shot glass. "Here's to me!"

Derek nods, lifting his bottle. He cheers and they neck the entire contents down in one go, again. "The world's passed us both by." He sighs, feels slightly miserable, but that's probably the booze. He hopes anyway. "Someone snuck in n' took it away, n' left us old men in place instead."

"Oh, you're not THAT old." Cody rolls his eyes. "What're you? Like, twenty-eight by now?"

"Twenty-nine." Derek grumbles with a "sour" look. "Almost fucking thirty."

"Yeah, but you bastard wolves age really slowly." Cody grumbles right back, looks a little bitter about it. "Black magic ages the soul, I'll tell ya THAT. Y'know, I tried to buy Head of Slug the other day in some shitty new agey magic shop. Y'know what they fucking told me?"

Derek shakes his head, regrets it instantly when he realises how dizzy it makes him.

"They told me they only sell synthetic Head of Slug." Cody snorts, looks utterly outraged. "I mean, what the fuck is THAT!?"

Derek sighs. "Yep. We're relics, man. Dusty scraps of a world that barely exists anymore. I mean, Stiles n' Scott don't even really need me anymore. Neither does Isaac, or Cora. Peter's totally insane, well, more than usual. N' everybody else who ever really mattered to me is already dead."

"Well," Cody sighs. "You won't have to worry about that for too much longer, Der-Bear."

"And why's that?" Derek arches a brow, looks slightly confused.

Cody leans forward, looks completely serious. "'Cause I slipped a lethal amount of wolfsbane in your beer when you went to the bathroom earlier. You'll be dead within the hour..."

"Wh... What?" Derek blinks, doesn't really know how to react, but that's (again) the alcohol's fault, because he knows he should be ripping this douchebag's face off right now.

There's a moment of deadly silence between the two until Cody suddenly bursts out into laughter. "Just kidding! Bahahahaa! Oh, your face!"

Derek blinks twice more before falling into the laughter, as well. He's drunk. It's not his fault. Shut up. "You little shitbag." He groans, his head throbbing after laughing so hard. "Ugh. I'm gonna feel like Hell in the morning."

"Yep." Cody nods. "I'll toast to that." He chirps, downing yet another shot.

Derek rolls his eyes. "You'd toast the opening of a fricking letter-box."

"Yes, I have a problem. No, I'm not ready to deal with it yet." Cody states with a casual shrug.


	3. He's Not Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's not Derek, though, right?" Lydia's smirk widens all the more when the spark merely glares at her.

[The Next Day...]

Derek groans as he wakes groggily from his sleep. He feels heavier than usual as he hauls himself slowly out of his bed, but that's probably the alcohol, not to mention the throbbing hangover in the back of his head. Although, at least he doesn't feel sick. So, that's something.

Derek drags himself into the bathroom, let's out another low groan as he stalks over to the sink. He sighs deeply, blinks the remaining sleep out of his eyes before he looks up to the mirror. And what he sees is so much fucking worse than he could ever have expected.

Derek's eyes widen, and he's instantly awake when he sees his reflection staring back at him. He doesn't even recognise himself, save for his remaining greeny-blue orbs, he's covered in thick, leathery red skin, black horns curling around on the top of his head. His torso is bare, his pyjama bottoms barely stretched over his thick legs.

He's a fucking demon!

"What -" Derek stares for a few more moments, then squints, as if somehow willing his human reflection to return before his eyes widen in realisation. "NO!" He bellows, his now booming voice shaking the mirror as well as the surrounding walls.

Derek reaches forward, pressing a hand to the mirror and accidentally punches a large hole into the wall instead. His eyes widen as he mutters, "Oh, holy shit."

Derek turns around, quickly hurries out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. He reaches for the closet door, again, un-controlling of his new found strength, he only rips the door off of its hinges, the handle also crushing in his grip.

"Damn it!"

Derek throws the door aside, becomes increasingly annoyed and impatient by the fucking second.

"Cody Daniels, I am gonna rip your fucking throat out with my teeth!"

Because of course it's him. Who the fuck else would it be!? Nobody! That's who!

Derek reaches into the closet, grabs the first thing he can, but as he pulls the black Henley over his head and stretches it over his torso, it rips in half as it slices through the hard ridges protruding along his spine.

"Oh, for f -" Derek huffs out, clearly defeated. "And I really liked that shirt."

[Meanwhile...]

Just like every weekday, Stiles and Lydia wake up early to go to their classes until lunchtime, where they meet up in the campus café.

For the last two years and for another two, the spark and the banshee are "dorm buddies" as Kira calls it. And somehow, when Kira got into the university, just last year, she was lucky enough to swap with the guy Scott was sharing his dorm room with.

"Yummy. Pancakes are just the best." Stiles grins as she shoves another forkful into her mouth. "I rarely got to eat them when I was living with my dad. He eats enough junk food as it is. Hmm. I should probably go see him this weekend. It's been a while. I bet he's been stuffing his face whenever I'm not there."

Lydia chuckles at the ever talkative spark. "I think I like it when you're not with Scott." She says, wearing a teasing grin. "You're much more fun when you don't have to look after that moron. And Kira's no help at all. I swear, she just enables him into being an idiot."

Stiles chortles at that, but doesn't deny it. Although, she loves the big, silly Alpha, of course. He's her fricking bro'. "So, I didn't hear you come in last night." She arches a brow, obviously intrigued. "Where were you?"

"Over in the chemistry lab, alone." Lydia clarifies with a pout. "I finished my classwork, so I figured I'd work on a little magic."

Stiles perks up considerably more at that. "I'm so glad I have someone else to study magic with now."

Lydia smirks. "Well, what about Professor Daniels?"

Stiles rolls her eyes at the banshee's underlining (implying) tone. "Ew. He's like forty."

Lydia chuckles at that. "He's still pretty hott, though."

"He's okay." Stiles shrugs.

"He's not Derek, though, right?" Lydia's smirk widens all the more when the spark merely glares at her. "Anyway," She decides (for once) to have mercy and just move the conversation along. "I was just starting off simple last night. I tried to float a rose - well, I didn't try, I succeeded, and it was totally amazing."

"But?" Stiles arches a brow. Because there's always a downside to everything in this stupid ass town.

"But," Lydia huffs, looks annoyed, though, slightly worried. "It suddenly began to fly around the room like a fricking rose-based missile."

"Whoa." Stiles' eyes widen a little.

"Yeah," Lydia nods. "My reaction, exactly." She scowls. "I think - I mean, I haven't been into magic for long, but I felt like something was there with me. Like this dark presence, blocking the spell."

Stiles arches a brow, looks on thoughtfully for a moment. "You think someone's tampering with black magic?"

Lydia shrugs. "Maybe. If so, though, it's someone pretty powerful."

"Hmm." Stiles nods. "I'll talk to Derek later. Or maybe I should just ask Cody." She says with a thoughtful look. "He's seems pretty knowledgeable about all this stuff. And he's been helping me control the whole mind-reading thing."

"I think you should talk to Derek." Lydia says, because she can't help feeling bad for the wolf.

Stiles arches a brow, shoots the redhead an odd look.

Lydia sighs, knows Derek will kill her for this, but - "He's feeling a little hurt right now."

Stiles frowns at that.

"How come you never told him about Cody being a warlock?"

"I did." Stiles' frown deepens. "Didn't I?"

Lydia shrugs. "He says you didn't." She smiles sheepishly. "He's kind of feeling neglected, like he's been left out of the loop."

Stiles scowls at herself. "Crap." She huffs. "I mean, at first I didn't tell any of you, 'cause he told me not to tell anybody. But when I told him all about you guys, he seemed to know all about Derek anyway, so I just assumed."

"Wait, what?" Lydia scowls at that last part. "How does he know Derek?"

Stiles arches a brow. "He said he knew Derek when he was a kid, that he was practically Peter's best friend."

"What the fuck!?" Lydia snaps, because now it all makes perfect sense. "That lying toe-rag! Derek said he had no idea who Cody was. He made a big deal about it, just because he was jealous, not hurt! Ugh! And to think I actually felt sorry for him!"

Stiles rolls merely rolls her eyes. 'Yeah, right. Why the fuck would he be jealous?'

"Ugh!" Lydia huffs.

Stiles chuckles lightly at her "bitch face".

"Anyway, what're you up to tonight?" Lydia asks, sipping at her now, luke warm coffee.

"Meeting up with Cody."

"Of course." Lydia rolls her eyes.

Stiles shoots her a brief glare. "We were sparring the other day, with magic, obviously, and, um, he told me not to hold back and I seriously thought I had almost killed him for a few moments there."

Lydia's eyes widen a little.

Stiles blushes, still slightly embarrassed by the whole thing. "He was a little dented, but he seemed totally fine about it."

"Well, he DID ask for it." Lydia chuckles, rather amused by the spark's red face. "And even if he wasn't okay with it, he's right, you can't hold back, and you can't go around pretending you're something you're not. You should never hold back."

Stiles' blush only deepens.

"What?" Lydia asks, stares sceptically at the older woman.

"I held back a little." Stiles admits.

Lydia's eyes widen at that, though, she can't help feeling impressed, and slightly afraid.


	4. Pointy Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It had pointy things?" Stiles doesn't like the sound of that. It sounds... Dirty. "What kind of pointy things?"

[A Half Hour Later...]

In his apartment, Derek had broken quite a few more things with his new found strength. He'd crushed his BlackBerry as he'd tried to call for some fucking help, not to mention the front door being ripped off of its hinges, like almost all of the doors now in his home.

And the Camaro? Well, he didn't even attempt to damage his "baby" by forcing himself to fit in it.

Instead, he'd borrowed Peter's yellow Viper, because why not? It's a little on the flamboyant side, and he sticks out like a sore thumb all the more, and he barely fits into this, too, but who cares? It's only Peter's. Serves him right for trusting his nephew with it.

So, Derek drives to the person who lives closest to him first; his darling cousin, Malia.

Derek parks around the back road of her apartment building, and actually manages to make it up to her front door without anybody seeing him. He takes the key out from under the matt, and as usual, let's himself in as carefully as he can.

Derek manages to close the door without completely trashing it, manages to quietly thud down the hallway and into her bedroom, where he can scent her.

And hey, at least his wolf senses still work. Well, demon senses now. Although, they don't seem any sharper to him, so this demon, he figures, is mainly about strength and brute force.

And yes, that's another thing he's really good at. But he's never had THIS kind of a power before. It's a little overwhelming, to say the very least.

Derek pushes the door gently, let's it fall open by itself. He pads quietly in, seeing the curtains still drawn. He glances towards the bed, sees his cousin sprawled out across it, the sheets tangled in her limbs, and he thanks fuck that she wears shorts to bed.

"Still asleep?" Derek tuts to himself as he glances to her alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's almost noon, you lazy, little bitch."

Derek huffs, clambers over to draw the curtains and let the sunshine beam through the window. He turns to face her, scowls in annoyance when she doesn't so even move a muscle. He narrows his eyes, then huffs, and makes his way towards her slowly.

"Malia." Derek slowly reaches down to her, gently nudges her shoulder with his large, red hands. "Hey, Malia, wake up." He doesn't want to alarm her, so he tries to be as calm as possible.

Malia groans quietly, rolls over onto her stomach. "Mom?" She mumbles sleepily.

"No." Derek grits out as his mind flashes to Martha. Ugh.

Malia let's out another sleepy groan as she begins to stir and wake up properly.

"Now, Malia," Derek says, his voice gentle, his stance calm as he takes a small step back. "You're gonna wake up and look at me, and you MIGHT be a little... Um... Alarmed. But there's really no need to be. It's still me, Derek." He huffs. "Cody's turned me into a fricking demon, and I need your help, as well as the others'."

Malia's eyes finally open, and they widen instantly upon seeing just what is looming over her bed. "Oh... My fuck..." She mumbles, her heart pounding. 'What the fuck is that thing!?'

Derek smiles sheepishly, and Malia's eyes only widen all the more as she sees the large rows of teeth. "Yeah... It's really me..."

Malia let's out a frightened squeal, quickly scrambles out of her bed, stands the opposite side of it as she stares wide-eyed back at the - whatever the hell this thing is. Of course, she could just flash her eyes and fight it, but she's not Scott or Derek or even Stiles or Lydia, okay!? She doesn't fight crazy shit like this! She used to eat and poop in the woods, for crying out loud! And that was okay, because she actually fricking liked it!

"Listen to me," Derek holds up his hands, then scowls when he sees her utterly confused and terrified expression. "Can you even understand me?"

"D-demon!" Malia yells, glances wildly around, as if waiting for someone to come to her rescue. "DEMON!" She yells louder, squeals when it takes a step closer to her, and glances desperately around for any kind of weapon.

"Malia, calm the fuck down!" Derek snaps. "You're just -"

Malia settles quickly for her alarm clock, picking it up and hurling it straight at the demon, smacking him straight in the face.

"Ow! Fuck!" Derek clutches his already bleeding nose. "You bitch!" His eyes widen as she picks up her lamp next and tosses that at him, too. "Hey! Quit it!"

"Take that!" Malia growls, grabs one of her shoes from under her bed and throws that at him, too. "And that!"

"Oh, fuck this! You're NO help, at all!" Derek huffs as he swirls around and hurries back out of the room.

"That's right!" Malia shouts after him, though, makes no move to chase him further than her front door. "You BETTER run for your life!"

Derek growls in anger under his breath as he makes his way back out of the building, not even caring a damn bit that people can see him and are screaming and running for their lives. 

"Fucking humans..." Derek grumbles in annoyance as he practically runs for his life until he reaches Peter's pretty Viper.

+

[A Few Hours Later...]

"It had pointy things?" Stiles doesn't like the sound of that. It sounds... Dirty. "What kind of pointy things?"

"The pointy kind!" Malia practically squeals, her eyes almost as wide as when she had seen the damn thing. "Like ridges and horns all over it's nasty red skin, and tufty ears, and big, curly black horns. Oh, and it might have an alarm-clock-shaped dent on it's face." She says with all seriousness.

Stiles can't help smirking in amusement at that as the four of the them walk down the familiar corridor. "Well, Derek will know what it is. He always does."

Scott stops in front of the group, takes in the broken front door with a deep concern already forming in hit gut.

Lydia's eyes widen as she steps towards the near-crushed door. "Holy crap."

Stiles' eyes widen even more as she rushes into the sour wolf's apartment.

"Stiles, wait!" Scott growls in annoyance as he quickly follows after her.

"Derek!?" Stiles calls out loudly, knowing he'll definitely hear, if he's still here. "Derek!? Sourwolf!?"

Scott follows closely behind her, checking all the rooms, one by one, as she does.

Meanwhile, Lydia and Malia search around the living room for any potential clues left behind.

"Looks like Malia wasn't the only one to get a visit today." Scott announces as he and Stiles re-enter the room with them.

"He's not here." Stiles mumbles, her chest aching as she says the words.

"Derek can look after himself, you know that." Malia offers the eldest woman a reassuring smile.

Stiles manages a small, but grateful smile in return, even manages a nod, too.

"Okay," Lydia takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She hasn't always gotten along with Derek, but that doesn't mean she wants him dead. "There's a demon on the loose, and Derek is missing, but that doesn't mean he's hurt, or worse. Maybe it just took him somewhere..."

Malia walks over to the torn Henley shirt, picks it up as she glances towards the trio. "I think it ate him up."

"Oh, God!" Stiles' eyes widen, and she actually feels a little nauseous.

"Malia!" Scott glares at her. "You're NOT helping!"

+

[Later That Night...]

Derek stalks miserably (and angrily) through one of the (surprisingly) many cemeteries in Beacon Hills, because it's literally the only place he can be in peace, looking like THIS.

"What kind of people let their kids throw stones." Derek grumbles to himself.

"Well, well, well, what DO I spy with my little eye?"

Derek halts, instantly recognises the (annoying) voice coming from behind him.

"A demon. That would be... Oh, yes, something I really enjoying killing."

"Peter." Derek huffs loudly in defeat. "Wonderful. Literally the perfect end to a perfect day." He drawls out, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Peter looks slightly startled, then surprised. "Derek?"

"Fine." Derek sighs as he turns around to face his uncle. "Let's just get the fighting over wi -" He blinks in realisation, then. "Wait, you can understand me?"

Peter's lips curl into a smug smirk the instant he's sure it's his "dear" nephew. "Of course I understand you."

"So, I AM speaking English?" Derek blinks again, now confused.

"No." Peter says, looks highly amused as he explains, "You're speaking Fyarl. And I just happened so happen to speak Fyarl."

Derek nods in acknowledgement, though, still looks annoyed. Of course he does. He always does.

"By the way," Peter says, still smirking as he takes his nephew's new appearance in properly. "Why are you suddenly a Fyarl demon? 'Cause I'd like to think I'm pretty observant. And I never saw a single sign of this, I swear." He vows with a taunting grin.

Derek glares at him as he replies, "It's a funny story." He says rather bitterly. "And by 'funny', I mean 'horrific'."

"What? You suddenly just come over all demony this morning?" Peter asks with a snort, clearly joking.

Derek scowls at that, because that's exactly what fucking happened. Ugh! "As a matter of fact, I did." He grunts out. "And all thanks to Cody Daniels, your asshole friend!"

Peter arches a brow, looks surprised, though, still amused. "What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Derek snaps. "We got drunk at some lame-ass bar last night, and this morning, I wake up looking like THIS!"

"Well, I suggest it has something to do with the lovely Miss Stilinski." Peter says, doesn't even try to hide his knowing, smug shit grin. "MAYBE he's trying to shove you out of the picture."

Derek's glare darkens at both his uncle and this asshole he calls a friend. "You have to help me find him."

"Oh, do I?" Peter arches a brow.

Derek's eyes narrow all the more. "That WASN'T a request. You WILL help me or I WILL kill you. AGAIN."

Peter glares back at him for a few moments before sighing loudly in defeat. "Okay, fine."


	5. Mucus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mucus? What - what mucus?" Derek arches a brow, looks slightly alarmed once again.

"So, what's first? I run to Scott - or better yet, to Stiles - and tell her just what you've gotten yourself into?" Peter chimes all too gleefully as they walk back through the graveyard.

"No!" Derek snaps a little too quickly, his eyes wide with panic.

"Ah, embarrassment." Peter chuckles with a light shake of his head. "One of my favourite human weaknesses, I think. Makes the blood rush to the skin." He smirks smugly then, as he says, "The lovely Miss Stilinski does it especially well, wouldn't you agree?"

Derek merely glares at his uncle as he grits out, "Do you want me to kill you before you can help me? 'Cause I'm NOT passed doing just that."

Peter's smirk only widens.

"And I'm NOT embarrassed." Derek huffs. "It's just not necessary. When I find Cody, I can clear all of this up without any of the others ever having to know."

Peter arches a brow as he says, "Well, aren't you all optimistic nowadays."

+

[Meanwhile...]

Still over at Derek's apartment, the rest of the pack are going through his books along the back shelf in his living room, showing Malia various pictures of demons. They've been doing so for the last few hours now, since they arrived to find the eldest wolf missing and the placed trashed.

"No." Malia shakes her head, takes a step back from the others with a loud, frustrated huff. "No, no, and no!" She says as she glances around at a few more they each hold up to her. "Okay," She arches a brow at the Alpha, looks deeply unimpressed as she says, "That's a fricking giant vulturey-looking thing. Come on, Scott!"

Scott shoots her a pathetic glare as he pulls the book back to his lap.

"Ugh! This is impossible!" Lydia huffs as she tosses aside the book in her hands, only to reach for yet another and starting all over again.

"Even if we figure out what this thing is, how're we gonna find it?" Kira asks, looking rather concerned. "Scott and Malia can't get a lock on Derek's scent. And there's no blood to help us, either."

"Fox-girl's got a point." Stiles scowls, feels all the more uneasy. And she's still feeling bad for not actually telling Derek about Cody. After all the work he put into trying to find the warlock. And now, Stiles just feels a whole lot worse than she already had.

"We'll figure it out. I promise. We WILL find him." Scott says, shoots his best friend a meaningful look. The others may think he's stupid, but he sees a lot more than they realise.

+

"I still can't believe you dented my sweetheart." Peter grumbles, then, snaps (because his nephew insisted on driving) "For crying out loud, Derek! If you can't do third gear, DON'T fucking try for third gear!"

"Oh, just SHUT up! You're giving me a God damn headache!" Derek snaps back, shoots him a glare before he turns his attention back to the road. "I don't know if I'm driving this thing or fucking wearing!"

"Well, that's why you should have just let ME drive! It's MY car!" Peter snips, glaring angrily.

Derek scoffs loudly at that. "What? So you can drive me into MORE trouble? I don't think so, dickbag."

Peter rolls his eyes at that. "Y'know, I dunno why you're SO bitter towards me all the time."

Derek shoots him an incredulous look. "Oh, I dunno, MAYBE it's because you killed my sister, your own niece! Or MAYBE it's just because you're a fucking crazy, old bastard!"

Peter arches a brow when his nephew let's out a rather demony growl, the sound shaking the car. "And what was THAT?" He chuckles, looks highly amused. "Did you just -"

"No. Shut up." Derek grunts, sends the older wolf a pointed glare for emphasis.

And all Peter can do is laugh again.

Asshole.

"Anyway, about this demon thing," Derek says after a few moments of driving in silence. "Do I have any special abilities?"

"Well, you've got the super-strength." Peter says. "They're a lot stronger than us Betas, but an Alpha could probably take one of 'em."

Derek nods in acknowledgement.

"Oh, and you've got the mucus thing." Peter says with all seriousness.

"Mucus? What - what mucus?" Derek arches a brow, looks slightly alarmed once again.

"Paralysing mucus." Peter explains simply. "Shoots straight out of the mouth. Sets up pretty fast, too. Hard as a fricking rock. It's actually pretty handy in a fight."

Derek narrows his eyes, looks more sceptical now. "Are you making this up?"

"Maybe." Peter smirks. "But hey, you feel a sneeze or a yawn coming on, you lemme know."

Derek merely rolls his eyes as he turns another street corner.

Peter chuckles as the younger wolf growls under his breath again. "There, there, Derek. You'll be alright. You always are."

"I don't think so." Derek grits out, the worry quickly filling his belly. "I think I'm... Changing." He huffs out, "I don't like it. It's worse than what I felt on my first full moon. It's like I have a mindless need to destroy... Everything."

"Good times. Just go with it, I say." Peter says wistfully, nods wearing an all too pleased grin.

"No." Derek grunts out, wearing a stubborn scowl.

"Oh, why not?" Peter whines, pouts as he complains, "I can't do it without anymore, what with Scott breathing down my shoulder. You've always been in control. Just let yourself go for once!"

"No." Derek growls out, but it's a human growl - thankfully. "I refuse to become a monster just because I look like one. I'm still part human, even as a werewolf. I still have a conscience. I have a soul." He scowls as he adds, "Unlike YOU."

To which, Peter merely rolls his eyes again.

+

"That's it!" Malia nods furiously as she points down at the book the spark holds. "THAT'S the thing that attacked me!"

Stiles nods as the group gather around her. "A Fyarl demon." She reads, though, paraphrases it out loud to them. "It's a sort of foot soldier type. Works for other demons a lot of the time. Very strong and - ew!" She wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Mucus!?"

"What?" Lydia's eyes widen in horror at the mere thought.

At that moment, Stiles' phone rings. She scoops it up from the coffee table, answers instantly. "Dad?" She scowls at what he tells her. "What? ...No, okay. Thanks for that... Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye."

"I'm sorry - did you just say mucus?" Malia grimaces.

"Ugh. You don't wanna know." Lydia says as she scoops the book up and reads it for herself.

"So, apparently, this demon was sited this after, running out of Malia's apartment building before taking off in a yellow Viper." Stiles announces as she turns to the others.

"A yellow Viper?" Scott asks with dread filling his voice.

"Yep." Stiles nods, she and the Alpha sharing a knowing look.

"Wait, so the demon stole Peter's car?" Malia asks, looks utterly confused. Although, that's nothing new. Unfortunately for her, though.

Kira chuckles at the coyote.

"No, you idiot." Lydia rolls her eyes, only earning a glare from the younger woman.

"It means that Peter's probably behind all of this." Stiles says with the utmost bitterness in her voice. "And this time, I'M gonna kill him!"


	6. Magical Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles grins as she replies, "Then, I'll just have to put some magical muscle behind it."

"How about a game to pass the time?" Peter chirps with as grin. "I spy with -"

"No." Derek grunts out, shoots his uncle a brief stern glare before turning his attention back to the road.

Peter frowns, clearly annoyed. "But -"

"Ooh!" Derek exclaims rather excitedly as he suddenly spots a familiar face walking down the street.

Peter arches a brow, clearly confused as the car begins to slow down.

"This is just TOO perfect." Derek cackles rather sinisterly as he breaks the car, leaves the engine running as he floods out onto the sidewalk.

Peter's brow raise, amusement slowly crawling onto his features as he then watches his dear, "little" nephew.

Derek holds his arms out, makes himself look big as he goes running towards the middle-aged woman, letting out a series of demony growls.

The woman's eyes widen instantly, and she let's out a shrill scream, drops her shopping bags on the sidewalk before she swirls around quickly on her heals and runs for her fucking life.

Derek chases her halfway down the street before retreating. He hops back into the car, looking very pleased with himself as he closes the door and pulls back out into the road.

Peter eyes him expectantly. "And who was that poor soul?"

"Mrs. Taylor. She was my math teacher." Derek explains with a lazy shrug. "Bitch always hated me for no God damn reason at all."

With a shake of his head, Peter merely chuckles, clearly still very amused. 'What'd ya know? The kid's still fun, after all.'

+

[Meanwhile...]

"What if the demon just stole Peter's car, and he actually has nothing to do with it for once?" Lydia pipes up as she walks back from Derek's kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands.

"Why would a demon steal a car?" Stiles asks, looks confused.

"Why would a demon steal THAT car?" Scott asks, looks even more confused. "I mean it's so shitty. Peter's rich and he drives a shitty car like that. What the hell?"

"Really? THAT'S what has you stumped in all of this?" Stiles arches a brow at her best friend, looks deeply unimpressed.

Scott merely shoots her a sheepish (apologetic) grin.

Lydia, Kira and Malia can't help sharing an amused smirk at the best friends.

"Well, a demon that steals a car must have a purpose, right?" Stiles asks, looks around the group for support.

"It doesn't really sound like these Fyarl demons are big, independent thinkers." Lydia notes.

Stiles nods in acknowledgement. "But don't you maybe think the spell that went wrong for you could be caused by someone using dark magicks to control this demon?"

Lydia looks rather thoughtfully at that. "I guess so, yeah. Sounds pretty plausible to me." She nods. "Deaton said he's been having a little trouble with magic lately, too. Said he sensed something... Well, not good."

"It can't just be a coincidence." Stiles says, wearing a scowl.

Maybe she hangs around Sourwolf too much, but it's not like she cares. She actually enjoys his company. Whether he enjoys hers or not, she doesn't really know. Although, he seems a lot more... Tolerable these days.

"Okay, new plan," Scott says, suddenly takes control of the situation.

He's an Alpha, a True Alpha. And he wants to make sure he keeps living up to that title. Just as he'd earned it, fair and square.

"Lydia, you stay here." Scott says to the redhead. "Whoever's controlling this demon may call, they may even ask for a ransom. Just give them anything they want. Until we have Derek back, we're not in the clear."

Lydia nods. "I'll call you if they do."

"Good. Thanks." Scott smiles, then turns to the fox and the coyote. "Kira and Malia, I want you guys to find Peter. He might still be useful, so find out if he knows anything."

"On it, bossy." Malia nods, grabs her jacket and heads straight towards the broken-in front doorway.

Kira walks over to the Alpha, wraps her arms around him.

Scott smiles to himself as he lifts his arms around her waist and pulls her close. "Call me if anything goes wrong." He mumbles into her ear before he places a couple of soft kisses to the crook of her neck.

Kira smiles as she reluctantly pulls away with a nod. "Be careful." She mutters softly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before finally following after Malia.

"Stiles," Scott turns to his best friend. "You're my big gun." He tells her. "So, you're with me. We're gonna find Derek and this demon."

Stiles nods. "Fyarl's can only be killed by silver." She rushes towards Derek's messy desk, grabs the first (silver) thing she sees.

"A letter opener?" Scott snorts. "Derek SERIOUSLY owns a letter opener?" He chuckles, clearly highly amused. "What is he, like eighty? Jesus."

Lydia can't help chuckling, too.

Meanwhile, Stiles merely glares at the both of them. "Is it real silver, at least? Can you take whiff?" She asks as she walks back over to the wolf and holds it right under his nose.

Scott looks sorely unimpressed, but seeing as she's not actually making a dog joke (intentionally anyway) for once, he'll let it slide this time. He does as he's told, takes a small sniff of the blade before nodding his confirmation. "Yeah, it's real."

"Good." Stiles looks pleased at this, tucks the blade securely into his left boot.

Scott arches a brow. "It's not very sharp."

Stiles grins as she replies, "Then, I'll just have to put some magical muscle behind it."

+

On his mission to solve this whole turning-into-a-demon thing, Derek first stops off at the bar he and Cody had drunk in just last night. Although, of course, he's less normal (human) looking now, so he has to get Peter to do the questioning for him instead.

Obviously, Derek still doesn't trust his uncle, so of course, he follows him into the (thankfully) near empty bar and takes a seat right in the far left corner, hides away in the shadows as Peter stalks in after him and stalks straight up to the deserted bar.

Peter orders a couple of shots of rakki, quickly knocks them back and then, orders two more before he begins questioning the barmaid.

"Well, I get a lot of that sort in here at night." The young blonde replies.

"Of course." Peter nods, takes down another shot. "Well, there were two of them. One younger, VERY good-looking, like me," He smirks, the barmaid rolls her eyes, but smirks, too. "The other was older, much less attractive, VERY annoying - I believe he's the one who gave you his number..."

"Oh, God. Yeah. He said he was Roger Moore." The barmaid chuckles, shakes her head.

Peter rolls his eyes at that, mumbles, "Of course he did. The idiot."

"Doesn't your friend want a drink, as well?" The blonde asks when she hears the rather odd noises coming from the corner.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just my insane cousin, twice-removed. I'm looking after him for his mother." Peter waves off the matter, moves the topic along.

Derek glares over at his uncle. Because that's all he can do. For now.

Still an asshole.

"So," Peter chimes, pulls out his most charming smile. "I don't suppose you still have Roger's number?"

"Sorry." The blonde shakes her head, shoots him a genuinely apologetic look.

Derek's sags in his seat at that, clearly defeated. 'Fuck! I'm fucked! ...FUCK!'

"Well, I mean I took one look at that shitty rap-trap he was staying in and thought, 'No fudging way!'" The blonde grimaces, clearly disgusted as she continues drying the fresh glasses behind the bar.

Peter arches a brow at the young woman. "And just WHICH rat-trap would that be, my dear?"

"The one along the main highway." The blonde replies with a casual shrug. "The Beacon Hills Motor Inn."

Peter's lips quickly curl into a bright grin. "Thank you. You've been VERY helpful."

"No problem." The blonde smiles back at him. And okay, she has to admit, he's old, but he's still pretty hott. She just can't help herself. There's something about him. Something primal in his eyes and it makes her insides quiver.

Peter's grin turns into a smirk very quickly as he smells the enticing scent of the pretty blonde's arousal. "Y'know, I'm not busy tonight. When do you get off? I'll buy you a drink." His smirk widens when he hears her heart flutter. "Or seven."

Derek rolls his eyes as he quickly uses the blonde's distraction to rise from his seat and head towards the door.

"I'd like that." The blonde flushes heavily, but grin enthusiastically nonetheless. "I get off at eleven."

"Wonderful." Peter grins, practically beams. "Did I mention how stunning those eyes of yours are?"

"Peter!" Derek snaps as he shoves himself out of the door.

The blonde arches a brow at the odd noise coming from the other man as he exits the bar.

Peter shoots her a rather sheepish smile. "Totally insane." He says seriously, motioning towards the door.

The blonde merely nods, but can't help smiling in amusement at the both of them.

"I'll be back, my fair lady!" Peter calls dramatically over his shoulder as he follows after the demon.


	7. For Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles glares at the demon with the utmost fury as she slowly raises the blade. "This is for Derek."

On the way back to Derek's apartment, he let's Peter drive instead, no longer feeling... Stable enough.

Peter glances briefly at his nephew when he let's out another demony growl. "How ya feeling, Derek?"

"Like snapping necks until everybody's dead." Derek snarls under his breath from the back seat as he glares angrily out of the window.

Peter smirks, unable to help chuckling. "Now, THAT sounds like a Fyarl demon. Good for you."

"Peter," Derek glances over at him, and Peter notices the serious, rather fearful expression in his nephew's green eyes. "If I change all the way, find Cody anyway for me, please? Make him fix me. Promise me."

Peter sighs, nods. "I promise." Sighs again, then smirks. "Oh, wait... No, I don't."

Derek sends the older wolf a murderous glare.

Peter's smirk only widens. "Do you people forget that I'm still kind of evil and don't really give a shit about any of you? I mean, really. I've nearly killed you all on enough occasions. I'd think it'd at least ring a bell."

Derek merely glares at the back of his uncle's head, again.

After a few moments, Peter's heart begins to race as he spots something in his rear-view mirror. "Hey," He says, glances back to the demon. "We seemed to have picked up a tail."

"Yeah, but only a little one." Derek huffs as he twists his over-grown form to try to see his backside. "It kinda hurts to sit. At least as a wolf, I can tuck it between my legs."

"What?" Peter glares at his idiot nephew. "No, you tit. I mean, we're being followed."

"What!?" Derek turns around, glances out the back window and sure enough, there's a large, black S.U.V. trailing a few yards behind them. "Oh, crap! We need to - wait," He glares over at his uncle. "Did you just call me a 'tit'?"

Peter merely rolls his eyes as he says, "It's an S.U.V." He looks back to the mirror. "Definitely military." He squints then, when the headlights of the vehicle turn on to their fullest beams, nearly fricking blinding the elder wolf.

Derek's eyes widen as he turns back to his uncle. "Speed up, douchebag!" He snaps hastily, slaps the older wolf's shoulder for emphasis. "Fucking lose 'em! Now!"

"Alright, alright!" Peter yells back in frustration, his foot already pressed firmly down.

"Faster! For crying out loud, Peter!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Why the fuck did you even buy this shitty car!? You're rich, you idiot! You could have any car you want and you picked THIS one!"

"Really? We're having this argument again? Now!? And for your information, I wanted this one! So, there!"

"Just do SOMEthing! If they catch us, we'll BOTH end up in a fucking lab!" Derek growls, glancing back to the window to see the S.U.V. right behind them now.

"It's getting -" Peter growls when his sweetheart is suddenly rammed from behind. "Closer... Son of a bitch!"

"God damn it!" Derek roars, unable to contain his frustration as he smashes his fist through the left window, shattering it instantly.

"Derek! What... The FUCK are you doing!?" Peter gapes at his nephew, his eyes flitting back and forth between the demon and his broken in window.

"Like this piece of crap's getting out of this! Like WE'RE even getting out of this!" Derek exclaims, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, sure! So, you dismantle the getaway car!? That'll REALLY fucking scare them off!" Peter snaps, positively livid, if his flustered face is anything to go by.

Derek merely rolls his eyes as he says, "Fuck it. Slow down. I'm gonna jump out. They can follow you instead."

Peter glares over at him. "But these super-commandos are after me, as well! They're after anything that isn't human!"

"I'll buy you another Viper. Totally my own money." Derek suggests, arches a brow and smirks, already knows what the answer will be.

Peter may be highly intelligent, but he's still a man, still easy to read, just not so easy to predict at times. Even for Derek.

Peter huffs, rolls his eyes, and of course, his answer is, "Fiiine!"

And of course, Derek won't buy Peter another Viper. Like fuck he will!

But that's okay, because Derek's just as good as his dear old uncle at the whole mind game thing. He learnt from the best, after all.

+

[A Half Hour Later...]

It's night time, so Derek's pretty much covered by the darkness, sticks to the shadows until he finally arrives at the Beacon Hills Motor Inn.

Derek sniffs him out easily, sneaks down the corridor and bursts through the front door with one solid punch. He stalks into the room, sees the professor instantly and smirks smugly.

"Oh, shit!" Cody squeals, jumps up from the bed.

"I found you." Derek says, his smirk widens as he stalks forward tauntingly slow.

"C-calm down, Derek. It's okay. G-good Derek..." Cody babbles, backing away, clearly frightened for his life.

Good.

The little turd.

"It's okay!?" Derek stares incredulously, scoffs loudly. "Oh, I am gonna tear your fucking heart out! With my teeth!"

Cody continues to back up as the demon advances towards him, cringes when his back hits a wall. "Ah, see, I..." He smiles sheepishly. "I, uh, I don't actually speak Fyarl, so..."

Derek merely glares murderously before lunging for the puny warlock.

Cody's eyes widen as he does the manly thing - and ducks under the demon's arm before making a run for the broken in front door.

Derek manages to catch up to him, grabs him by the back of the neck and tosses him carelessly back into the room.

"Don't kill me!" Cody yells desperately as he scrambles quickly back up onto his feet. "Please! D-don't kill me! If you kill me, I can't undo the spell, I can't fix you!"

This only seems to enrage Derek all the more as he let's out a demony roar and lunges for him again. He grabs the warlock by the throat again, once again tossing him across the room.

Cody scrambles up onto his feet once again, eyes wide with fear.

"I'll use my mucus!" Derek threatens, pointing towards his open mouth for emphasis.

Cody's eyes widen all the more, clearly recognising the gesture as he yells out, "NO!!"

"Cody! Where are you, you rat bastard! I'm gonna tear your fucking head off when I get my hands on you!"

Derek hears Stiles' voice in the background, but he's simply too overcome with anger to do anything about it. He's passed caring about people seeing him like this. He just wants to destroy... Things. The warlock, being at the very top of his list.

"Help me!" Cody yelps desperately over to the spark and the wolf. "This thing killed Derek and now, it wants to kill me, too! I tried to help Derek!"

"Obsolete, am I!? Huh!? Trying to get rid of me, now!? I'll kill you, you fuck!" Derek roars loudly, obviously raging as he flies towards the warlock and grabs him by the back of the neck.

Scott steps between them, grabs the demon's wrist and yanks it away. He then grabs a hold of the warlock when he tries to quickly scamper off.

"Keep him here." Stiles says and Scott nods as she glares at the warlock and says, "I'll deal with you, when I've dealt with your little pet."

Derek ignores everything around him, only focusses on making the warlock pay as he goes to lunge for him yet again.

This time, Stiles is beside the demon, and with her shoulder, barges it clear across the room.

Scott's eyes widen, Cody's, too, though, he looks more impressed with the young spark.

She's more powerful than even he had imagined, it seems.

Interesting...

Stiles is a little confused as to why the demon doesn't seem to be fighting her back as she deals it a series of hard punches as well as the electrically charged shocks of her fingers to boot. She also doesn't really care, because this demon hurt her sourwolf, and she's going to make it pay.

"She's just gonna make him angry..." Cody mumbles with a roll of his eyes.

Scott merely glares at him, tightens his hold on the warlocks upper arm.

"What did you do to him!? Huh!?" Stiles snaps as she sends a kick to the demon's chest and sends him flying across the room yet again. "What did you do to Derek!?"

+

Meanwhile, Peter's still swerving around corners, trying to get away from the S.U.V. And he is simply having a grand old time.

The elder wolf swerves another corner, cackles loudly, gleefully. He leans out of the window, while still driving recklessly, but expertly, shouts out to the idiot commandos. "You'll never catch me, assholes! NEVER!"

And it's that moment, Peter pulls his head back into the car just in time to see the large tree coming towards him. The wolf's eyes widen and -

"Oh, fuck..."

+

Derek roars out in frustration when Stiles knocks him back to the ground again, and this time, catches her by surprise and takes her feet out from underneath her. He sends a kick to her backside, just gently enough to have her go sliding across the polished, wooden floorboards.

Scott doesn't hesitate in sending a sharp kick to the warlocks left shin before charging towards the demon.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Cody wails, howls, screams out his agony as he crumples to the floor in a mess of limbs.

"So you don't run away, jackass." Scott smirks over at him as he effortlessly ducks the demon's punch.

Cody glares over at the Alpha, unable to do much else, beside whimper as he clutches his broken leg.

Scott's luck doesn't last very long, because Derek's less keen to go easy on him, like he did with Stiles.

The Fyarl grabs the Alpha by the shoulders, tosses him easily aside as he goes straight for the warlock.

"No, no, no!" Cody practically screams as he scrambles away as fast as he can, sliding painfully across the floor.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Stiles snarls as she hauls herself back up onto her feet. She raises her right hand, makes the demon sail back against the nearest wall, pins it there as she stalks over to it, finally pulls the silver out of her boot.

Derek arches a brow. "Is that my letter opener?"

Stiles glares at the demon with the utmost fury as she slowly raises the blade. "This is for Derek."

"For me?" Derek can't help smiling, even in this dire situation he's in. His smile is quickly wiped away, however, when the spark plunges the blade right into his chest, straight into his heart. His eyes widen, pain surging through his, but it's not nowhere near as bad as it should be.

"Oh, my Goddess..." Stiles' own eyes widen, too, because when she looks into the demon's eyes, properly, for the first time, she instantly recognises him. "Derek!?"


	8. Reversal Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody merely smiles sheepishly before piping up again with, "So, who's up for a little demon reversal spell?"

"Derek!" Stiles knows it's him, and her heart lurches into overdrive at the pain she's caused him.

"...Derek?" Scott frowns, clearly confused.

"Oh, crap..." Cody mumbles, let's out an annoyed, little huff.

Derek, however, simply couldn't be happier as he smiles - though, it looks more like a grimace - and nods enthusiastically.

"Oh! No! No, no, no, no, no!" Stiles instantly pulls the letter opener out of his chest, tosses it aside as she eases demon sourwolf towards the floor. "I'm sorry, Derek! I'm really, really sorry! Oh, no! No, no! Please, d-don't die! You can't die! If you die on me, I'll kick your furry ass!"

Derek let's out a breathy chuckle. "Actually, I feel surprisingly all right..." He growls lowly, tries to suppress it as best he can. He can feel himself healing from the inside out at a much faster rate than his wolf allows him, but it's also more painful. "Well, except for the rage still burning and the hole in my chest, that is..."

"I-I think he's okay. He's healing, at least." Stiles says, let's out a sigh of relief, but doesn't stop staring down at him with utter worry and guilt.

Scott picks the bloody letter opener up, scowls in confusion as he lifts it up to his nose and takes a big sniff. "Son of a - it's only silver-PLATED." He snaps with a huff. "How'd I miss that!?"

"It's probably pewter. Yeah, sometimes Derek's a little cheap about that stuff." Cody says, manages a tired chuckle - because he still feels woozy from his poor, broken limb.

To which, all three glare at the warlock.

Cody merely smiles sheepishly before piping up again with, "So, who's up for a little demon reversal spell?"

+

[An Hour Later - Derek's Apartment...]

Cody glares down at the hand-cuffs around his wrists. "Y'know, there's really no need for these. It's not like I can even walk right now." He shoots the Alpha (who merely smirks smugly again) a pointed glare.

Stiles rolls her eyes, simply bites out a, "Shut up."

"Look, it's done. Can I go, now, please?" Cody whines, glancing between the two best friends, who merely ignore him.

Stiles smiles brightly over at the - more human-looking - sourwolf as he finally re-enters his living room.

Derek glances towards her, shoots her a brief, but soft smile in return. His eyes then drift towards the warlock, instantly narrowing into yet another murderous glare.

"I've REALLY gotta learn to just do the damage and then leave town." Cody huffs. "It's the 'stay and gloat' part that fucks me over, everytime."

"Come on, douchebag. Party's over. We're leaving." Scott sighs as he grabs the warlock by the back of the neck and hauls him up off of the couch.

"Where are we going?" Cody asks, eyes the wolf sceptically. "I may be a warlock, but I'm still human." He scoffs. "You can't exactly just off me."

"Oh, just keep thinking that." Stiles mutters under her breath, shoots him a sweet (clearly smug) look at the "warlock" merely glares at her in response.

"YOU'RE going into away to a VERY special place for a VERY long time, and then, I'M going home to bed." Scott states, wearing a wide smirk.

"What!?" Cody snaps, looks positively outraged.

"And don't bother trying to zap me or anything, 'cause Stiles cut your magic supply off. You're as dry as a nun's vagina." Scott's smirk widens all the more as he glances towards his friends, who are clearly amused by his disgusting analogy, whereas the warlock merely shifts his glare onto the wolf. Scoff merely tightens his hold in return, then chirps out a bright, "Later, hoes!"

"Night, bro'." Stiles chuckles, shakes her head as she watches her "bro'" drag the warlock by the scruff.

"You REALLY should've just let me kill him." Derek grumbles, wears his usual scowl and the spark really didn't realise just how much she'd missed that stupid expression of his.

"Are you okay, Derek? Like, really okay?" Stiles asks, eyes his both curiously and with full concern.

"I'm fine." Derek smiles softly when he sees the guilt clear in her large, amber orbs. "I'm just mostly kinda embarrassed. I guess I don't really know what to say." He feels awkward, guilty, also. "Stiles, you know I'd never intentionally hurt you --"

"I know." Stiles nods, smiles, because she doesn't need him to tell her that. She may not have voiced it before to him, but she really does trust him with her life. "And I'm REALLY frigging sorry for... Y'know..." She smiles sheepishly. "Stabbing you in the heart and almost killing you... Again..."

Derek can't help chuckling at that as he slowly moves closer, until he's standing over her, towering over her a good foot, at least. He stares down at her ever intensely, but there's curiosity in his green pools as he asks her, "How did you know it was me anyway?"

Stiles smiles softly as she answers, "Your eyes."

Derek's throat and chest tighten at the look she gives him, the one he's always wanted from her most, the one he's always tried so hard not to give her.

"There's really only one person in the world who can look THAT annoyed with me." Stiles says as her smile widens with mischief twinkling in her bright amber orbs.

And of course, Derek can't help smiling, too. Although, it's only to ignore (hide) from the fact that his heart flutters dreadfully (wonderfully) every God damn time she smiles. Even if it's not at him.


	9. Nice Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi." Stiles comes closer, smirks when she sees he's finally given into "the trend" and bought himself a touch-screen, replacing his BlackBerry. "Nice phone."

As usual, Peter let's himself into her apartment, finds his darling desert she wolf lounging lazily on her couch as she flicks through the channels on her television.

"So," Martha says without even looking up at him, sounds rather annoyed. "She just breezes through and suddenly, all of the rules break?"

Peter smirks, because he can't help it. He loves this woman, but - "Stiles is... Well, Stiles. So, yes. Pretty much."

Martha finally tears her eyes away from the screen, glares slightly at the other wolf. "Be careful with her. She reacts only on instinct when it comes to those she's closest to, and there's never any discipline there."

"Oh, I'm certain you won't be disappointed in her." Peter grins, his bright blue eyes lighting up with excitement. "She's VERY good at what she does."

"Is this usually what you do to make yourself come out on top? Flatter your enemies?" Martha deadpans, looks deeply unimpressed.

Oh, she's a piece of work, that much is true, but so is Peter. He merely grins, amused, because he knows she only annoyed that the little spark fucked her plans up. Just a little, but still. "I'm guessing YOU'RE the one who made Cody turn my dear nephew into a mouth-spunk demon?"

Martha smirks at that, finally seems to perk up. "Oh, that was just a little bit of fun. Plus, he deserved it." Her eyes narrows slightly. "He's a lot ruder than you are."

"I taught him well." Peter says, looks awfully proud of himself.

Martha merely rolls her eyes.

"So, is there anything else you would like me to do, my love?" Peter asks, shoots her a pleasant smile.

Martha's grins, nods. "Yes, actually. The next part of the plan. I want you to separate her from her friends. I don't care how you do it, just make sure that by the time you're through with them, they hate each others guts..."

+

[The Next Day...]

Stiles knows he already knows she's here, so as usual, she let's herself into his apartment - now, that he (already) has a new front door. She walks through, an impressed smile splayed across her lips when she sees how tidy and chaos-free the entire place is, like nothing ever even happened. She walks down the cosy, dimly lit hallway, finds the wolf in the living room, sitting on the couch and fiddling with something in his hands.

Derek glances up at her as she enters the room, the annoyed scowl that was on his face quickly disappearing. He smiles at the sight of her as he let's out a soft, "Hey."

"Hi." Stiles comes closer, smirks when she sees he's finally given into "the trend" and bought himself a touch-screen, replacing his BlackBerry. "Nice phone."

"Yep." Derek huffs quietly, tries not to sound (too) annoyed (or bitter... OR even jealous, for that matter) as he then says with sarcasm, "It's a fabulous bit of technology. Y'see, if anyone has any important information that I need to know about, they can simply just call me up and tell me through this ingenious speaking tube device." He shoots her a pointed look as he also quickly adds, "I'm actually REALLY excited about it."

Stiles nods at that, take it, because she knows she deserves it. "I'm really sorry, Derek." And she really is. She didn't mean to forget to tell him about Cody, but she had a lot going on, okay? She scowls then, and states rather pointedly, "Besides, YOU never told ME that you knew Cody anyway. OR that you were a demon."

Derek glares slightly at that. "Yeah, well, you wouldn't have understood me anyway, you don't speak Fyarl, and things would have gone down exactly the same way."

Stiles huffs at that, because okay, he DOES have a point there.

Derek sighs, his expression softens and his lips quirk slightly. "But thank you."

Stiles shoots him an odd look, is clearly confused.

Derek's smile widens as he shakes her head lightly at her obliviousness. "For trying to save me."

"I almost killed you, remember?" Stiles counters, wearing a rather withering look. She doesn't feel all that good, so she really doesn't know why the heck he's thanking her.

Derek's smile widens all the more, his eyes glued to hers as he says, "I could still understand you, y'know?" He chuckles. "I heard what you said before you stabbed me in the chest. I saw the look in your eyes when you thought the demon had taken me." He shoots her a meaningful look then, as he adds, "It's the same thing I feel whenever I see you in danger."

Stiles blushes slightly, mostly because of the heavy way he's looking at her, but his words aren't wrong. Somehow, she ignores her own embarrassment as she replies, "I thought you were dead. I kinda knew deep down that you weren't, I felt it mostly, but..." She sighs heavily as she feels her throat tighten at the mere thought. "I guess I just kinda panicked." Then with a crooked grin, adds, "You know how much my mind likes to wander off of it's own accord."

"Yeah," Derek chuckles, nods. "I know."

Stiles let's out another sigh, sounds defeated this time as she plops herself down on the couch, beside him. She then proceeds to just let the words spill from her mouth, unable to stop her rambling. "I really am sorry, Derek. I really should've told you about Cody and the whole supernatural commando guys, and I know that doesn't really help, but I promise, I won't let it happen ever again. I promise, I'll tell you everything."

"Stiles," Derek finally places the (stupid) new phone back onto the coffee table, takes both her hands in his own. He looks her in the eyes again, as he says, "I'm not asking you to betray any confidences, I'd never ask that of you." He assures her quickly, simply because he feels he needs to.

"Uh-oh." Stiles glances warily at the wolf. "You have "but" face."

Derek merely glares at her, looks slightly offended.

Stiles can't help grinning in amusement. "I meant, you look like you're about to say, "but...""

Derek rolls his eyes, and nods, because she's not wrong. Though, (annoyingly) most of the time, she's not wrong. "But..." He says purposefully, shoots her a pointed smirk before quickly turning serious once again. "These commando guys? Well, Cody's not exactly a reliable source, but I don't think he's wrong about them. Peter and I ran into them just last night, we barely got away. Peter only just called in an hour after coming out of hiding. I'm just saying that we need to be careful. This isn't like the deadpool thing - these guys don't just kill us, they lock us up and experiment and do who even knows what else."

"Yeah, I know." Stiles nods, tries to be serious instead of dwell on the fact that they're still holding hands. "Martha and Lydia were having a coffee the other day, and they just came outta nowhere." Eyes wide in horror, she adds, "They obviously have no problem going public. I mean, what the fuck?"

"Is Lydia okay?" Derek's eyes widen slightly, too. He's actually grown quite fond of that mouthy redhead.

"Yeah." Stiles chuckles. "Red's actually got a surprisingly good arm on her." She smirks, and with a smug tone, adds, "Martha's okay, too, by the way."

"Didn't even ask." Derek chirps all too pleasantly.

Stiles can't help laughing at that. "Oh, come on. I know she's a little... Fake," She smirks when the wolf scoffs. "But she's Malia's mother. Your cousin's mother." She points out, arches an expectant brow at him. "At least for Mee-Mee's sake, try to get along with her?"

Derek merely glares at her. But he is kind of willing, though, mainly for Stiles. He feels a little guilty towards Malia for that, but he can't help himself. God help him... He has it SO fucking bad. It's not even fucking funny.


End file.
